


Cold As Ice

by charity_hope



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: The things between him and the older guitarist had always been a bit of an enigma to him. Since the moment they first met, Zack had felt a pull towards the other man, like a metal to a magnet, Zack was drawn to Brian. Even when they started becoming best friend, the attraction had never really went away. If anything, it had morphed into something more, something more intense, deeper and it scared him senseless.
Relationships: Synyster Gates/Zacky Vengeance
Kudos: 8





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Story and chapter titles are taken from Adam Lambert's song, Better Than I Know Myself.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> This story is a sequel to my other story, Deep in Syn.
> 
> xxLina

Brian stopped his car in front of the driveway to Zack’s house, waiting for a few minutes, letting his engine run idle. He threw his sight out of his car window towards Zack’s front door. It had been almost a week since that incident and he had never spoken to the rhythm guitarist ever since. He had tried to call and text the man but Zack never answered him, which infuriated him to no end. The only interaction he had with the man was when they were conversing about band related matters on the band’s whatsapp group. Other than that, nothing.  
  
Brian knew if he had any chance to confront Zack about what had happened, today would be perfect. Zack had no chance to pretend he wasn’t home and he couldn’t send Brian away because the band had agreed to meet up today to do some writing. Brian had purposely came an hour early so he could have that conversation before the rest of the guys arrived.  
  
Bracing himself, Brian breathed in deeply before killing off the engine and stepped out of the car. He pocketed his car keys into the pocket of his leather jacket after he locked the car and walked up the driveway leading to the front door. He stood in front of the door a few seconds longer than necessary before he managed to gather enough courage to ring the doorbell.  
  
It took a few minutes before Brian finally heard the sounds of movement from behind the door and the door flung open, revealing a disheveled looking Zack. His chest felt constricted the moment he laid eyes on the man, as if his heart had grown a thousand times its original size. The words he had been meaning to say died in his throat.  
  
“Uh, you’re early,” Zack said after an extended period of awkward silence.  
  
Brian wanted to tell Zack that he had missed them man, that he was confused as fuck when Zack had just left after… whatever it was that happened between them that night. But he was surprised with himself when he realized what he actually wanted to say was how much it had hurt when Zack acted as if nothing had happened. Brian had always appeared as a cocky, confident guy. His mere persona oozed confidence and demanded attention. It was easy to follow along with that assumption but when it was his own best friend doing that to him, someone he loved, he felt used.  
  
Brian startled when that word entered his mind. He knew had always loved Zack. They had been best friends for so long. They had gone through thick and thin together. They had said that word to each other so many times before. Somehow right now, at this moment, Brian realized that the word held a greater meaning than it once was. And for once, Brian really, really wanted to let Zack hear that and know what it meant to Brian.  
  
“You look awful,” Brian said instead.  
  
Self-consciously, Zack chuckled as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, trying to make it appear somewhat presentable. Brian wanted so much to replace Zack’s fingers with his own, feeling the soft strands against his skin, black a stark contrast against pale skin.  
  
“You’re early,” Zack repeated, quickly looking away to avoid having eye contact with Brian as he gestured for the older man to come inside. “I just woke up,” he continued as a way of explaining his current state of being.  
  
“Yeah… about that.” Brian cleared his throat. “I think we need to talk about…”  
  
“You just make yourself comfortable while waiting for the others. You know where everything is. I’m just gonna go take a shower,” Zack cut him off and without waiting any further, he made his way upstairs, leaving Brian in the hallway alone.  
  
Zack entered his bedroom and began stripping, trying not to think too much of the fact that Brian was downstairs, probably confused or angry, or probably both.  
  
The things between him and the older guitarist had always been a bit of an enigma to him. Since the moment they first met, Zack had felt a pull towards the other man, like a metal to a magnet, Zack was drawn to Brian. Even when they started becoming best friend, the attraction had never really went away. If anything, it had morphed into something more, something more intense, deeper and it scared him senseless.  
  
Brian was a flirt, everyone knew that. He would strut around with that damned little smirk on those sexy thin lips and speak in that sexy voice, teasing and lilting. Zack just watched when Brian would seduce random girls, and sometimes boys after the shows or when they were at the club or a party. And he almost always was successful in taking them to bed. It was safe to say that Brian’s success rate was almost 95% on good days.  
  
That was why no matter how much he wanted to, Zack could never take whatever Brian said to him too seriously. When the man would lean in too close to Zack’s personal space, whispering dirty things into Zack’s ear in his drunken nonsense, Zack would just brush it off as Brian being horny and send him to the next blonde bimbo he could see.  
  
What happened the other night, was something Zack not quite regretted but he had to admit that it was a stupid mistake. They were at Brian’s house, just hanging out, drinking beer while watching some TV show rerun. The background details were a blur to Zack, the only thing he could remember was Brian. As usual, drunk Brian was horny Brian. He had chugged at least six cans of beers and being at their age now, their tolerance to alcohol wasn’t as good as when they were younger.  
  
Brian was telling the story of one of his conquests, depicting in details how he had pleasured a random man he met at the back alley of a club, TV forgotten as white noise. Zack had shifted uncomfortably on the couch, Brian’s detailed retelling bringing up some feelings he tried to keep up to the surface. He had to remind himself again and again that this was normal. This was Brian, his best friend. They shared these stories with each other.  
  
Zack himself wasn’t sure what was the trigger or what had compelled him to do what he did next. What he remembered was as Brian was telling him about how he fucked the guy up the wall animatedly, his eyes had dropped to Brian’s crotch and noticed that the man was hard. His eyes moved up, eyes seeing Brian’s lips moving but his ears were buzzing.  
  
It was easy to blame it on the alcohol in his system that had lowered his inhibitions. Subconsciously, Zack brought his face close to Brian’s neck, pressing his nose against the skin and inhaled. Zack recalled that Brian’s voice had started to drift off as his breathed hitch when Zack darted his tongue out to lick at the salty skin. He remembered pulling away for a bit, looking into Brian’s clouded eyes and not saying anything, he slid down the couch and situated himself between Brian’s legs. The rest, as both of them knew, was history. Feeling ashamed and mortified, Zack had left right after and he had been ignoring all of Brian’s attempts to contact him ever since.  
  
Zack stepped into the shower, the water scalding hot just the way he liked it. The memories of Brian’s touch assaulted his mind, playing in his head. He had tried not to think too much of that night but seeing Brian again in the flesh, it made Zack yearn again.  
  
He let out a sigh, trailing one hand from his chest down to his stomach and further down to circle his fist around his half-hard cock. The memories of Brian’s trembling thighs framing his body as Zack went down on him made him tighten his grip, jerking his cock in long, languid strokes. “Fuck,” he muttered, bracing one hand on the shower wall, head hung low as he swiped his thumb on the head of his cock on every upstroke.  
  
Zack almost didn’t notice his shower curtain opening as he was too caught up in the building pressure deep in his guts. He did however notice another naked body joining him, crowding him in the tight space. “Shit, Zack, are you trying to cook yourself?” Brian complained, reaching over to adjust the shower knob. Brian stood behind him, his chest pressed against Zack’s back, wet skins sliding together.  
  
“Brian… what…” He was cut off when Brian slapped away his hand on his cock and replaced it with his own. Brian’s lips found their way on the soft juncture between Zack’s neck and shoulder blade.  
  
“Isn’t this what we’re doing now?” Was all Brian replied as he pressed his hips against Zack’s showing the man how hard he was as he jerked Zack’s cock in a punishing pace from the get go. “We have to be quick. Before everyone is here.”  
  
“Mmm…” Zack agreed without words, hips rotating minutely to match Brian’s hand movement, making sure his ass was grinded right against Brian’s hard cock. He had lost count how many times he had dreamed to have Brian’s cock inside him, claiming him completely. He had to push that thought away, it was too much too soon. For now, he just wanted to savor this moment. He wanted to remember this feeling of Brian touching him, bringing him the pleasure he craved. He let out a squeak when Brian bit on his skin and brought his other hand to fondle Zack’s balls.  
  
Zack could feel Brian’s lips curled up into a smirk against his skin but he was too lost in the sea of pleasure to care too much. One of Zack’s hands reached back, pulling Brian’s hips closer as he grind his own hips more insistently. His other hand gripped at Brian’s arm.  
  
“Are you close?” Brian asked in a low voice. Zack just nodded. As if satisfied with that answer, Brian quickened his pace and a few minutes later, Zack came in Brian’s hand with a shout, hips stilling as he rode out his orgasm. He shuddered as he rode off the wave of pleasure that lapped at his whole system. It took Zack a moment to realize Brian’s hard dick still poking at his backside.  
  
Zack turned around, purposely avoiding looking directly at Brian as took Brian’s hard leaking erection in his hand. Brian’s breath hitched at Zack’s ministration. Zack didn’t waste any time for teasing, his main goal was to bring Brian to the peak so he did just that. His pace was fast and his fist was tight from the get go. Brian gripped at Zack’s hip to center himself so he wouldn’t fall as his knees started to buckle under all the pleasure he was feeling. It didn’t take long for Brian to fall off the edge, his cum spurting out in thick spurts which were quickly washed away by the raining shower.  
  
And just like that, it was as if a bubble had been burst when Brian suddenly stepped away and turned around to exit the shower. “You can finish. I’ll just be downstairs,” Brian said and then he just left.  
  
After Brian was out of the bathroom, Zack leaned his back against the shower wall and slid down, bringing his knees up against his chest and hugging them tight. The water was cooler now, thanks to Brian but that was not the reason he was trembling.


End file.
